1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wound dressings and self-adhesive bandages that are used to selectively cover skin wounds. Such adhesive bandages combine a sterile absorbent pad with an adhesive caring sheet with release sheets thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of different structural designs in which adhesive strips of flexible synthetic material are combined with a pre-positioned gauze absorbent sterile pad to be placed directly over the skin wound adhering to the surrounding area so as to prevent environmental matter from coming in direct contact with the wound until it is healed. Such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,112, 5,086,764, 5,180,360, 5,722,943, 6,120,792, 6,436,432, and 6,607,799.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,996 is directed to a bandage with a protective member having a central pad portion with oppositely disposed end extensions for adhesively securing the bandage to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,112 discloses a bandage with a transparent dressing area surrounded by an adhesive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,764 claims an absorbent dressing having wound covering base with an absorbing fabric wound engagement area therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,360 is directed to an eye patch with a central inflatable bladder to maintain the eyelid in closed position once it is positioned on the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,943 is non-stretching wound dressing having multiple positioning and release sheets configurations and a process for manufacturing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,792 shows a medicated skin patch and use method which utilizes several alternate forms having different shape configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,432 is an absorbent pad dressing frame with the pad on a carrier frame having multiple overlapping structural layers thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,799 illustrates a surgical dressing with delivery system and manufacturing method. A would dressing is shown having multiple layer hinge configuration for positioning of a catheter in a patient.
Pat. No. D265,423 discloses an I.V. bandage having an upper access flap and applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. D372,787 shows integral circular bandage configuration with a central raised absorbent pad compartment with a pair of overlapping tab extensions extending therefrom.